


Bonds

by DeeGee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Barry Allen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeGee/pseuds/DeeGee
Summary: The idea of a forced bond was scary to Barry Allen, but despite that fear this wasn't turning out to be as bad as he thought, though that was just the first day.





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> For the first day of coldflashwave week that took a few days to get up and its four in the morning so the editing is uh, yeah

Barry had been scared--excited though he wasn't sure why on the excited part, he sure in the hell didn’t say anything about it, when the mayor said he would be bonded, which was a werewolf way of saying he would be married, not one but two Alphas. Joe had kicked up a fit but in the end Barry had to go through with it, in order to avoid his dad losing his job and Iris losing hers, though they would in a heartbeat for him. The request was made-- forced and saying no would just cause problems for his family and friends.

Barry was now bonded to both Leonard Snart and Mick Rory both men who practically owned the criminal underworld, CSI Barry Allen was a gift from the mayor, an omega that would be a part of the city as a promise that the city government was on the side of the two Alphas. .

He heard stories of these two men but that wasn’t so much the scary part as opposed to the things he had heard about forced bonds were all very frightening. But Barry would do anything to protect the happiness of his loved ones. 

So he was sitting on the couch the condo overlooking the city, the whole place smelled like him, scared all he could smell was his own fear. He was let in by some guys with guns on them, one he recognized as a beta they called the mirror master. His bags had been searched by the man and left in the doorway. And Barry was on the couch, frozen there, looking at his city. . . 

He heard the door click open but he didn’t look at first, holding his breath, he was fixated on the view.

“Barry.” 

Barry jumped when he heard Joe, both his father and Iris ran to him, arms around him in an instant. 

“Your family was worried about you, we thought it best to extend the invitation to come see you now and whenever they want.”

Barry met blue eyes than dark brown. “Thank you.” He almost choked out, he wasn’t sure if he would even see them again.

Snart gave a small nod and Mick hung up his jacket. 

“I’ll start some dinner, everyone is fine with buca di beppo chicken carbonara?” The deep voice was directed to them, they all pulled away from each other turning to Mick who was moving to the large open kitchen, still in their sight. 

“S-sure.” Barry answered.

“We promised your family, no harm will come to you. They are welcome to come by anytime you are home.”

“Thank you.” Barry mumbled again hugging Iris and Joe again. . . 

Barry had seen Joe and Iris off after dinner, that was surprisingly amazing. Joe was coming by after work tomorrow still unhappy but they were already bound by their laws, the moment he signed their documents with his blood, unless death occurred there was no getting out of a bond. 

But at least he would get to see his family, they didn't have to let him or even have them over for dinner. It lessened the stench of his fear and anxiety. 

Barry yelped in surprise his body jerking forward as he turned to the Alpha who had his nose all up in his neck, sniffing him, totally rude, thoughts about how rude almost slipped out until the he realized they weren’t.

“Couldn’t resist you smell amazing.” Snart smirked when Barry blushed, he never actually had anyone say that he smelt good, especially with a week of no showers and panicked fear piling up until the moment he saw his family. 

“Relax baby boy we really won't hurt you, unless it's what you want.” Mick was next to him, leaning into his neck sending a chill down his spine but the man only breathed in his scent.

“Your right Lenny he smells really good.”

“Not that you really gotta get up in there to see that I actually smell bad.” Barry rubbed the goosebumps from his neck. 

“You smell good to us.” Snart said as he removed his jacket and blue tie.

“Okay you know I haven't showered in a week.” Barry’s eyes rolled.

“And why’s that baby boy?” Mick spoke both men stayed close to him but not personal space close.

“That's a joke right? Have never heard about forced bonds? I mean-,” Never mind them being criminals, he kept that to himself, and playboys like he hadn’t seen the betas and omegas hanging around their clubs, telling stories, he didn’t eavesdrop too.

“We aren’t going to hurt you.” Snart stepped into his space raising a hand to Barry’s face but he didn’t feel threatened the cool hand on his cheek was very gentle,”We would never hurt our mate forced or not.” He brushed his fingers across Barry’s check for a moment before pulling back. 

“You can have the bed Barry we will see you in the morning Mick makes goods pancakes. “

Barry’s mouth opened he couldn't form any words. “Can I take a shower?”

“Its your house too baby boy.”

“Right.” He did catch their combined scents earlier it was like smokey ash and the smell of freshly fallen snow two things he wasn’t expecting it to smell good together, husbands and seemingly nice or not he was not admitting to anything as he fled to the hallways.

“Straight ahead.”

He nodded, “Night.” He squeaked out catching the good night sent back his way. He fled into the bedroom forgetting his bag and not wanting to go back out just yet. It wouldn’t be long before they started to feel the pull of a bond together he could already feel an attraction there, no violence at least hopefully it would stay that way, he was kinda sure they wouldn’t hurt him. 

He looked out the large balcony overlooking the city, the white walls illuminated by the city lights, he sat on the edge of the queen sized bed. So far it wasn’t as scary as he thought it would be yet. Both men were dangerous, yet oddly kind to him. He didn’t even know how they felt about this but from how they were acting they weren’t repulsed by him.. .


End file.
